Here's To The Night
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A request from a different site, it's a lemon with Gaara and OC.


Me: Alright his was a trade request from a different site and since they don't allow lemons I post them here XP

* * *

Name- Melanie Ross

Age- 16

Appearance- Flowing brown hair with soft green eyes.

Personality- Hyper, funny, creative, Can be a really annoying when I want to (pretty much a girl version of Naruto)

Background- When I was young my family and village never really liked me... I was always the best in my class and just a really good kid but my family never liked me and my village just thought I was a stuck up b**ch which I never was at all! My sister comes up one day and says stuff like "I'm better off dead." and "Why don't you just leave mom and dad and the whole village hate you!" At first I didn't believe her but as time passed I realized it was true! So I did what I never thought I would do, I remembered my sister said about I will not amount to anything so I showed them all I will amount to something... I killed everyone in my clan, I didn't really care what happened to them, they could rot in hell for all I cared! I left that night and was looking for the Leaf Village because my best friend Sasuke lived there, I know him from wondering around one day, we have been friends since.

Anything else- My best friend is Sasuke, Naruto and Temari, and I have the newly discovered ten-tails (Queen of all) Jinjuriki I can control all the elements. Like Haku, I can use one hand to create the seals but I mostly have to think about the jutsu. I created my own jutsus already. I have all the abilities as well, I can heal people, do anything. Even summon creatures from imagination. Also my Jinjuriki cannot be sucked out.

* * *

(Alright, for those who read the manga... the ten-tails doesn't exist for this one-shot. For purpose of the plot I came up with Melanie and Gaara are dating and Sasuke never left the village.)

You were waiting at the Leaf Village's entrance bouncing on the balls of your feet with your best friend Sasuke by your side.

"What time is it?" you asked for the tenth time as he sighed crossing his arms saying, "Don't worry Melanie.. They'll be here soon."

You sighed frustrated, you were waiting for Kankuro, Temari and your very awesome boyfriend Gaara to get the village. You heard footsteps and turned quickly to the road seeing three shapes walking in the distance making you begin to bounce around.

"I see them! I see them!" you said happily as he sighed but smiled lightly knowing how happy Gaara made you.

You ran up towards them as you smiled happily before hugging Gaara close as his arms wrapped around you lightly.

"I missed you Gaara-kun." you said softly as you felt him smile against your neck replying, "I missed you too."

"Oh so you didn't miss me?" you heard Temari said as you pulled apart from Gaara and smiled hugging her.

"Oh course I did!" you said laughing as you reached the gates taking Gaara's hand.

You all walked to the Hokage's office as she talking to Gaara and you stood with a happy grin on your face just glad he was there with you.

"So I take it you'll all stay at Melanie's house." Tsunade said as you nodded quickly making her laugh a little.

"I'll make sure to keep a good eye on them." you said saluting her as she sighed nodding and replied, "Alright.. Just make sure to report to me in the morning so I know you're all still alive."

You scoffed crossing your arms as she ushered you all out and began walking to your house. Sasuke stopped looking towards you as you tilted your head.

"I gotta go, I'm sure you can handle watching them." he said as you nodded saying goodbye as he walked away.

Once you made it to your house you decided that Temari will stay in your extra bed room, Kankuro would sleep on your couch and Gaara would sleep with you. Once they got themselves settled in you made them a nice dinner and you all sat at your table eating.

"So.. How's Shikamaru doing?" Temari asked as you giggled lightly saying, "He's fine.. Though I'm sure he misses you."

She frowned blushing as she turned her head from you while Kankuro joined you in a laugh at her embarrassment. You could feel Gaara's gaze on you ever once in a while as you felt a light blush come to your face thinking about sharing a room with him for the night. Once dinner was finished Temari offered to clean the dishes while Kankuro was forced to help her.

You on the other hand sat in the living room talking to Gaara about what you had missed since you say him last. With him being the Kazekage it was always hard for you to see him, you were hoping to one day live with him you just wanted to wait till he was ready with that.

"Alright.. I want to go to bed so you love birds flock somewhere else." Kankuro said as you stuck your tongue out at him but got up heading to your room as Temari headed to the spare one.

Once in your room you stretched lightly then turned towards Gaara smiling as you said, "I'm going to take a quick shower so make yourself comfortable."

You walked into your bathroom that was connected to your room and got out a towel turning on the warm water. You stripped down to nothing and stepped into the tub letting the warm water soak your body and relax your muscles. You hummed lightly cleaning yourself off then turned off the water grabbing onto the towel you had brought. You dried yourself off then cursed lightly to yourself forgetting you left your clothes in your room. _Oh well I don't mind him seeing me naked._

You opened the door not seeing him in there so you went to your drawer grabbing your clothes but stopped suddenly feeling hands rest on your hips.

"That's a good look for you." you heard Gaara's deep alluring voice say sending a pleasant shiver down your spine.

"Glad you like it.. But I can look better." you said turning around gripping your towel and pulling it off your body.

You saw his eyes flash in lust as he eyed your body up and down taking in every little detail. He pulled you closer to him as his lips pressed against yours in a rough kiss. You pushed your body closer to his while your hands ran up and down along his chest making him growl in your mouth. His hands ran down your sides making you gasp since his hands felt cold letting him have the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth.

"Let's finish this in bed." you said into his ear while kissing the side of his neck making him groan lightly.

He picked you up with ease laying you on the bed as he climbed on top instantly taking control as his hands roamed your body freely. You grabbed onto his Kage robe tugging it till it slipped off giving you a great view of his well toned abs. You ran your hands along them memorizing them and rubbing them gently. His mouth began traveling down to your breasts as he took your right nipple into his mouth making you moan in delight.

You could feel his growing manhood against your thigh as you grabbed a hold of his pants pulling them down with his help. He looked into your eyes smiling as he grabbed onto his boxers pulling them down showing his body to you. You eyed his body in want while licking your lips waiting for him to ravish you already.

"This will hurt.. So tell me if you want to stop." he said sincerely as you nodded looking down then back at him smiling.

"I'll live." you said as he nodded and you felt him push inside you in one quick motion.

You cried out clawing into his back and closing your eyes not expecting it to hurt as much as it did. He fought the urge to move as you wiggled around trying to make it more comfortable for yourself.

"Tell me when to move." he said keeping himself as still as he could.

You swallowed back tears as you looked up at him kissing his cheek lightly and said, "Go ahead.. I'll be fine."

He didn't waste any time and began pumping inside you at a slow and steady pace letting you get accustom to it. You moaned lightly forgetting the pain and enjoying the sensations your body was giving off now. He saw you were enjoying it so he sped up his thrusts while you pulled him closer to you moaning louder.

"Put your legs around me." he said as you nodded wrapping them around his pale waist and pushing him deeper inside you.

You began panting as he would let little groans escape his lips against your neck making light shivers coarse through your veins. His pace was quickly going faster as his and your breath began to get rigid and raspy. You felt like there was a knot in your lower stomach that just kept getting tighter and tighter till it was ready to burst.

"Ga..uh.. Gaara!" you cried out coming as your body locked up and your walls tighten around this throbbing manhood.

He let out a low growl unable to hold it in any longer and came inside of you before his body fell to the side so he wouldn't crush you. You turned to your side so you could face him and nuzzled your head into his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around you.

"I think we may have woken up the others.." you giggled lightly as he held you closer saying, "Let them.. This is our time tonight."

* * *

Me: Alright that's all, so please review and tell me what ya think.


End file.
